


Stay and Watch

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 注意背后，暴露癖。Dom！Bucky x Sub！Steve。Bucky用狙击镜看Steve自慰。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Stay and Watch

标题：Stay and Watch

作者：fayescar

配对：冬盾

分级：nc-17

警告和简介：注意背后，暴露癖。Dom！Bucky x Sub！Steve

他被熟悉的小红点唤醒。

他在沙发上睡着了，Steve拂开身上的资料，揉揉眼睛坐起来，狙击枪的激光红点从他身上滑下去，指向了他落地窗边的地板。 情感占据了Steve的身体。 

他感到心碎，Bucky还是不愿意和他见面，但同时也被一股更深的渴望占据了身体，只因为他知道红点的另一头是看着瞄准镜的Bucky。

「 _ 你还好吗 _ 」，来到窗边，Steve打出了一个手势，他满怀希望地抬起头，目光搜寻着隔壁公寓楼顶。

Bucky没有回答他。 那红点在他的胸口闪烁着，用摩斯密码打出了一个Steve不再需要拼写就知道了的词。

「 ** 脱光（Strip） ** 」

* * *

这不是他第一次这么做了。 洞察行动事件以后，从Steve离开医院住回自己家，他总能感受到有人在看着他。Fury和Tony都给他安排了新的安全屋，但他没有答应。 终于一晚有一束激光红点出现在他的窗口。 Steve的第一反应是有敌人并寻找掩护，接着那红点闪烁起来了，他意识到了那是摩斯密码。

“Bucky？” Steve起身来到窗口，寻找起红点的来源。

红点晃动了一下，重新打出了几个关键词，「 ** 你被窃听 隔壁的金发女人 ** 」。

Steve苦笑了一下，对着窗口打起了他们从前在咆哮小队时使用的军用手势，他展开手指，做出鹰的形状，「 _ 我知道，她是SSR（神盾）的人 _ 」

「 ** 蠢货 ** 」

「 _ 嘿 态度好点 _ 」

「 ** 我是说你 ** 」

Steve弯起了嘴角，打着手势告诉他，「 _ 你才蠢货，她是Peggy的 亲人 _ 」（没错，他们有个手势代表Peggy，但没有一个代表 _ 侄女 _ ）。

「 ** 哦 ** 」，那红点闪烁了一下，顿了顿，Steve正想着Bucky又会说什么挖苦他的话，那红点又闪动起来。

「 ** 脱光（Strip） ** 」

* * *

Steve脸上发烧，发号施令的Bucky让他觉得火辣。 他抬起手臂，把T恤从身上拉掉，接着又解开了裤子上的松紧带，Steve犹豫了一下，把运动裤连同里面的内裤一起拽了下来。 他弯下腰，从裤子里脱出来的时候，性器已经半勃了。 Bucky又打过来一个命令，「 ** 展示（Present） ** 」。

Steve顺从地俯身坐下，冰凉的地板和内心火热的期待让他几乎是在发抖。 夜色很深，他在落地窗上看着自己赤身裸体的倒影慢慢分开双腿，正对着外面。

Steve正对着隔壁一整栋大楼展示出他全身所有隐秘的部位。 他下半身完全光滑，毛发都剃干净了，硕大的性器正抬着头，囊袋微微上提，肛门在紧张的心情下一收一合。 尽管知道看不见，Steve的眼神仍搜寻着楼顶，希望看见任何不同寻常的凸起。 他想象着Bucky眼中的自己，那是怎样一幅不知廉耻的画面，平日里正气凛然的美国队长，就这么在公寓落地窗前折起肌肉发达的下半身，双臂抱着自己腿弯，将下体暴露给任何一个会看往这个方向的人。 Steve迫切想要看见Bucky的脸，听见Bucky的声音。

他会怎么想自己？ 他一定是恢复了一些记忆，不然他不会就这么笃定Steve会照他说的做，那红点在打字时没有晃动过，Bucky甚至连手也不抖一下。 就像他以前一样，总是那么确定地给出他的命令。

Steve咬住嘴唇不让呻吟漏出来，感到完全勃起的性器在小腹跳动了一下。 那红点注意到了，它在Steve的勃起上来回流连一阵，接着，

「 ** 指奸你自己 ** 」

又一个命令。 Steve把右手向下滑，慢慢揉起自己的后洞。 他之前洗过澡，那里正干干爽爽着。 Steve把指头放进嘴里， 用口水舔湿了，探进自己的身体。

指头滑动着，摸到的肛门附近的皮肤细腻，Steve想起前几日在窗口以同样的姿势开着腿，沐浴在月光和Bucky的目光下，用刮胡刀一点点刮掉自己的阴毛的情形，顿时感到自己的马眼涌出了一大股前液。 Steve用一只手扶着自己充血勃起的阴茎，将锋利的刀片一点点蹭过自己最不见光的那些部位，连屁股缝里的那些绒毛也不放过。 Steve深重地呼吸着，用粗糙的湿毛巾擦去下体的泡沫，在Bucky的默许下，又用它来回蹭起自己敏感的臀缝和屁眼，一直到他的欲望被推上顶峰，Steve夹紧屁股，精液从肉棒喷出来，射在了他自己的腹部和胸膛。

Steve沉浸在上周那段回忆里，很快用指头拓开了自己，他的肌肉弹性很好，Bucky过去总是故意说他容易，一点点刺激下就打开屁股等着被干，是个十足的骚货。 那些下流的词让Steve浑身发热，他总是那么得渴望来自Bucky的任何东西，他就是Bucky的骚货。

Steve抱着大腿的另一只手抬起来，伸出两根指头向下勾了勾，「 _ 你的 _ 」。 可惜他们没有发明 _ 骚货 _ 这个词，谁能知道七十年后的今天，他们和咆哮小队在战场上用来沟通的词能用到这档子事上面。 Gabe他们如果知道了能从地下笑醒吧。 想到这里，Steve不由得笑了一声。 那红点立马晃了一下他的眼睛。

「 **集中注意（focus）** 」Steve羞愧地垂下了眼睛。

「 ** 骚货（slut） ** 」

Steve咬住嘴唇，无声地呻吟起来。 他抬起手做出「 _ 是的 _ 」，一边轻轻点着头。

那个小红点在Steve身上来回游移着，此刻是Bucky在自己身上的眼光的具象化。 Steve继续指交自己，他的眼睛紧盯着它在玻璃上投射出的踪迹。他早就不再羞于观看自己的身体和淫态（Bucky的声音在他耳边响起， _ Come on，为你的有的东西而骄傲，给我看看它们有多棒 _ ），而这小红点让Steve情不自禁用不同的眼光看起玻璃中的自己。

这就是Bucky看到的吗？夜色下的对面的公寓还有几扇灯光，漆黑的玻璃反射出一具如初生神祗般光滑的男性躯体，他的脖子和胸口都已经热得发红，全身以一种放浪的姿势大开着腿，腹部紧绷着控制身体折成对半，那粗壮大腿中间一根被忽视的巨大阴茎淫荡地立着，湿润地歪在他的小腹上。狙击枪的红点顺着他的胸口腹肌慢慢滑下来，滑过Steve光滑的下腹部，点在了Steve圆钝的龟头上。

前液正从Steve的马眼不停地流出来，把他弄得潮湿极了。Steve不会去碰他那根，他只用指头刮起肚子上的那些体液，塞进自己的屁眼，张开两指来回让那个小洞更湿更软。Steve满脑子都是为Bucky做到最好，向他展示自己是个多么好的男孩。他渴望Bucky的夸奖和赞扬，还想要Bucky用那种火热的眼光看他，他在七十年前对它们熟悉无比，而在那个航母上，Steve非常确信他又见到了。在Bucky掐住他的脖子的瞬间，Steve条件反射的臣服了一瞬，但这没有让他错过Bucky脸上同时一闪而过的性欲。尽管身体在战斗状态，Steve的性欲还是火柴一样往他身上划了一道，他一面坚定不移地试图说服Bucky，一边也无望地感受到了自己对Bucky永无止境的渴望。

十六岁开始Steve在自慰时想着的永远是Bucky，他闪亮的笑容，手指穿梭过的完美的头发，他衣服下健美的身躯，十多年也没撸厌。冬兵出现以后他也很快可悲地发现，就算他为Bucky的遭遇感到心碎，他性幻想中的Bucky很快变成了一头长发，他金属的手臂里的页片嗡嗡校准，伸展在他头顶，牢牢抓着Steve的双手把他摁在地上，用近乎惩罚的速度在他的身体里冲撞。

Steve尝到了一股铁锈味，他的嘴唇已经被自己咬破了。他紧紧盯着玻璃中Bucky在自己身上投射的小红点，不愿意错过他的一丝动作。他加快了两根手指在自己屁股里的动作，他的屁眼已经红了，正顺畅得接受着粗粗的手指，他熟练地弯曲指节，摁在自己的前列腺上，看着自己的肉棒在身上跳动，又一大股前液从自己的马眼里涌出来。 「 _ 求你（Please） 求你（Please） _ 」，Steve摊平手掌用另一只手在胸口画着圈，一遍又一遍，指尖蹭过自己挺立的乳头，Steve浑身颤抖，另一只手却没有停下动作，后洞里插出的水声可谓淫猥。他的高潮临近，而他还没有得到Bucky的允许。

过了一会儿才意识到Bucky不会给他回应，在高潮边缘迷茫的Steve也舔湿了另一只手的食指，从另一侧也挤进自己的屁眼。然后Steve就这样慢慢地把自己的洞拉开来，向Bucky展示着自己身体的最深处。冷冷的空气吹拂下的括约肌不受控制地收缩着，Steve能感受到自己身体和手指的对抗，那小洞试图合拢，试图感受更多刺激，但在自己坚定的力气下却只能抖动着袒露出里面肉色的内壁。

「Please let me come」双手都占着，Steve压抑着喘息，朝着窗外做着口型，他的身体在快感和无迹可寻的目光下颤抖着。他看见那个小红点终于动了起来，几乎是感激地再次挺了挺身体，把自己的私处更好地展示在落地窗前。

玻璃中红点在他抖动的肉棒上上下滑动着，Steve仿佛真的能感受到来自Bucky若有若无的碰触，它又接着往下滑动，来到了Steve悸动着的双球，他快要到了，随时都能喷发。Steve想要Bucky捏住他那里，把Steve重要的部位抓在手里彻底地玩弄。又往下，那个红点径直来到Steve高抬着地屁股，射在他被拉得开开的肉穴正中。Steve看着自己贪婪的肉壁在红点周围蠕动着，红点以后是一根黑洞洞的枪管、是Bucky锐利无比的眼神，正紧盯着Steve最下流最柔软的部位。热潮在他的下体聚集，Steve脸上布满红晕，他急促地呼吸着，手指滑得更深了，玩具、水柱，各种东西都玩弄过他那里，但这是他觉得最火辣的一次。

这时红光闪动起来，再次从玻璃的反射中映入Steve的眼帘，

「 ** 射精（come） ** 」

Steve受不了地呻吟了一声，他身体抽搐，双球一阵剧烈的紧缩，精液从Steve的肉棒里猛喷出来，落在了胸腹，下巴，甚至他的右边脸颊。

松开手脱力地向后倒去，Steve大口呼吸着，他的腹部肌肉在长时间的紧绷下一阵酸痛，高潮的余韵下他感到了一阵来自身体深处的满足和平静。Bucky总是能把他推到这个地方，几乎是轻而易举的。就算他们彼此时隔了如此长的时间和空间，好像一切都没有什么改变，没有什么能阻止他们。

除了他们自己。

那红点从他身上消失了。

Steve赶忙支起手肘，他几乎要张开嘴，又想到了现在被监控的状态，「 _ 别走 _ 」，Steve无奈地拧起眉、打出了手势，「 _ 我会坠落 _ 」。

打完手势他想到了除了sub-drop以外，坠落对他们而言的另一层意思，不由得更低落了。

「 _ 别走 _ 」他又做了一次手势，抿紧了嘴唇，「 _ 我需要你 _ 」，直指叩了一下地面*。

红点再次回到了他的身边，「 ** 我很抱歉 ** 」，它说。

Steve用手臂环紧了自己，他叹了一口气，「 _ 我会等你 _ 」。

「 ** 待在原地 ** 」

**Author's Note:**

> 这个用狙击镜看着Steve自慰的梗其实我很早就想写了！但是发现已经有一个洋妞写过啦（指路奥3id：7542448，她写好好）。但由于还是很喜欢于是写了一个不同的版本。
> 
> *本文Steve的手语用了一些美式手语，需要（need）有两种打法，扣两下是需求，扣一下是必须的意思。


End file.
